The Prince of Slaves
by Percabethshipper0818
Summary: Perseus Jackson spent his entire childhood running from trouble. His mother died to protect him now he is determined to make a name for slaves like him and to find a girl with blond hair and gray eyes, because of this he became the hero of slaves together with Jason,Nico,Frank and Leo. He is the Prince of Slaves
1. Chapter 1

Story: The Prince of Slaves

Synopsis: Perseus Jackson grows up as a slave and an orphan with his four other friends throughout the country of Olympus and he fell in love with a smart yet myterious girl. How will he find this girl and Will they love each other eventhough he is the prince of slaves.

Chapter One: The Prince in the Making (Percy's POV)

Running, is one of the things I am good at. I started running since I was seven, I got involve at many fights eventhough I was a kid. Then because of poverty and discrimination I started stealing food for me and my mom that until one day she died because she protected me from those guards at this country. I can still hear her voice echoing through my head telling me one thing: Run. Now I still stealing food for my friends of course, they were my only friends others would just either ran away from me or throwing stuff at me to go away. I clenched my fist, all of them don't have the right to do that eventhough they're rich they should'nt treat others like that. This must stop that's why one of my dreams is to rule at least one of the kingdoms at this country. Which seems impossible to others but not to me, that's why everyone is making fun of me but that's where my nickname came from "The Prince of Slaves". They nicknamed me that because I am really good at running and causing trouble at the 10 kingdoms at Olympus. Probably you will ask what's my name so my name is Percy Jackson and I'm 16 my mom is Sally Jackson. I don't know who is my father but my mom said that he left and never came back again. My home is the center forest, why center?, because it is located at the center of Olympus others call it The bridge forest because you have to cross the forest to go to one of the 10 kingdoms. The 10 kingdoms are ruled by either a king or a queen or both. The Kingdoms are:

1. The Sky Kingdom- ruled by King Zeus and Queen Hera. It is known for having a large supply of Celestial Bronze

2. The Sea Kingdom-ruled by King Poseidon and Queen Amphrite. It is known for plenty of beaches and good Seafood.

3. The Underworld-ruled by King Hades and Queen Persephone. It is known for places where they have excellent jail security systems eventhough it is very easy for me to steal there.

4. The Love and War Kingdom-ruled by King Ares and Queen Aphrodite. It is known for the famouse spots for couples and the excellent military enforcement in war.

5. The Solar Kingdom-ruled by King Apollo. It is known for a place where there is a lot of gold and people who are creative.

6. The Lunar Kingdom-ruled by Queen Artemis who is known for having great hunting skills

7. The Fire Kingdom-ruled by King Hepheastus. It is known to have the greatest weapons ever found.

8. The Garden Kingdom-ruled by Queen Demeter. It is known for the unique way to design a kingdom.

9. The Travel Kingdom-ruled by King Hermes and Queen May Castellan with his son Luke who I greatly despise because he discriminates. It is known for a great place to rest for travelors.

10. Athens-ruled by King Fredrick Chase and Queen Athena. It is known for being a place with order and discipline because all of the people there are educated.

Athens...I haven't saw her since I was twelve years old. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met, I still remember her blond hair and those gray eyes. I saw her alone when I stopped by at Athens. I decided to follow her and I ended up in an abandoned building as I saw her crying as I approached her she was startled and she suddenly hugged me which suprised me. Then she started telling me her problems. As she was talking I heard steps and I heard a voice echoed at the building saying,"Milady?",. The girl said that I should go because they found her. I ran to the forest and I never saw her again.

I ran at the forest and found a lot of treehouses and this is it my home, Camp Half-Blood, where slaves/orphans or thieves live. We are exiles at the kingdoms and considered troublemakers. Chiron the leader of this Camp, he's in a wheelchair but knows how to fight. He teaches us combat to protect ourselves not for bad. I started to climb a ladder to my cabin where my friends and I live. As I got there I opened the door and said

"'Sup guys"

"The Prince is back!" Leo shouted

Leo Valdez, he is weird, funny and has a way with tools and machines. He is an orphan and was a slave until I saw him when I was 13 and I helped him escaped his cruel owners. He has dark brown eyes and curly hair with elfish features and he is known for his devilish grin.

"Hey Leo, where is Jason"

Leo pointed to a tall guy who is currently cleaning his bunk. Jason Grace, a role model and is fond being a leader. He is an inch taller than me, has blond hair and electric blue eyes. He is the second friend I had in my whole life and I can depend on him on my problems.

"Jason" He looked at me and I tossed him an apple.

"Eat"

"Is it bought or steal?"

"Both, where's-

Then a Chinese boy with buzz cut hair approached me and said:

"Where's the food"

I toss him an apple and said:

"Hey, Frank"

I found Frank Zhang when I was 14 just unconcious in the middle of the forest and I got him at Camp and I realized that Frank was good with tactics and archery. He is a good strategeist too when me and Frank ran into some trouble with some guards at the Sky kingdom.

"Frank could you tell me where the tartarus is Nico?"

Frank pointed at a really messy bunk, as I pulled the sheets I saw a boy with really messy black hair and drowsy black eyes looking at me like saying,"_Why did you woke me up?"_

"Food, Nico you need to get up."

Nico just yawned and ate the apple in silence. After a while he started talking and said:

"So, where can we get dinner? Chiron said that the food supply isn't enough to cover the 50 members at camp. The 5 of us are the ones who are supposed to find our own dinner."

"How about the Sky kingdom?" Leo suggested

"Do you remember that we got wanted posters and almost got arrested in that kingdom?"

"The Travel kingdom?" Frank suggested

"No. How about Athens? That could be a good idea."

"Are you sure Percy? What if we got arrested?" Jason asked worriedly

I don't care even if I'm arrested, I have to see her. No matter how it takes, it's been a couple of years yet I haven't forgot her face but I couldn't shake this feeling inside me that there's something wrong, I just couldn't tell what it is.

"Positive."

Leo stand at his bunk and screamed:

"Everyone, the prince has decided our destination. Forward to Athens! Fall out!"

I smiled, silly Leo. Then we started running towards Athens, but this feeling is still there. I just hope that nothing will happen tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Starts

**(A/N)Hey Guys! Uh, more info on the story but first, I got 5 reviews on my first story! * Fireworks* Yeah! So thank you for your reviews and please continue to review, I want to know what you think. According to those 5 reviews, all you find my story interesting...which I haven't been expecting so thank you! Oh, about the story I'll be emphasizing on the adventure but don't worry I'll make sure that there will be romance so... This is the second chapter! Oh yeah I almost forgot I dont own anything, okay.**

Chapter 2: Where the Journey Starts (Percy's POV)

As I got out of the central forest I saw a lot of people who are either selling lots of fruits ( that are mostly olives) or reading books. As The Group (Nico,Leo,Frank and Jason) and I loiter around Athens, I observed that the design of the kingdom was nice. Many beautiful buildings and gardens but what strucked me the most was their most favorite spot at Athens, that would be The Parthenon with the statue of their queen. The most proper and smart queen in the whole country, Athena. It is located at the center of Athens. I faced the group and said:

"Okay, let's spilt up."

Most of them were surprised at what I said.

"Are your sure, Percy?" asked Jason

I looked at the clock at the Parthenon: 1:00 PM. Chiron said that we should be at CHB at seven.

"Yeah, but try your hardest not to be noticed and we will meet here at six, Okay."

As we started to go our seperate ways, Frank noticed something

"Percy, the market is this way." he said pointing to the west.

"Uh, I'll pick my dinner later but be here at six."

"Okay, see you later Prince." said Leo then smiled his crazy grin.

I rolled my eyes then head east, _It's got to be here somewhere?! _As some time and a lot of branches slapped my face, finally I got to my destination, a worned-out building. _She has to be here, right? _I sighed heavily and entered the building, it didn't really changed too much. I tried to sit at a corner but suddenly I heard a silent cry, a cry full of fear and sadness. I smiled, that cry reminds me so much of... then it dawned to me I am hearing her cry! I hide into the shadows and slowly getting near to that sound, as I'm close enough I saw a figure covered in a gray blanket, I walked closer to the figure and kneeled. I tried to touch the figure, but as I touched it all that I know is I was at the floor with a bruise on my cheek and a bronze knife at my throat I looked up and I saw her with the blond hair and puffy gray eyes, She was pretty startled and said to me:

"Who are you and How did you find me?"

"Wait, Wait! I just pass by here and I just want to talk to you, I mean no harm. I promise."

She observed me with those really intimidating eyes and said:

"You speak the truth, I'm sorry you have that bruise." she said pointing at my cheek

"It's okay, I'm use to it anyway."

She looked at me with guilt and concerned. Well it's true I am use to it, guards would often caught me stealing and beat me up to get information about a guy named B. To be honest I really have no idea who the freaking tartarus is B?! As I was in the middle of my escape that time I heard them saying, this B guy is really dangerous because he is a good warrior who works at the Sky kingdom but he disappeared and never came back again. Rumors said that he carries top secret information that the Olympians want him dead, but up until now he's still missing.

"What's your name?" I told the mysterious blond.

"Annabeth, yours?"

"Percy, nice to meet you even if you almost killed me like a minute ago"

She smiled at me gratefully and we continued to talk about our lives like Annabeth is a rich girl but she prefers to be a simple person because her parents have no time for her, she said they always put their attention to Athens. As for me I told her that the death of my mom and me living at the streets with nothing at all except my friends. She frowned and she looked at me for a while questionly and said:

"We met before... Your the boy with green eyes, nine years ago."

I smiled I knew it, it _was_ her. She didn't change she still looks gorgeous as ever.

"Well I see that you haven't changed a bit too. Where do you live?"

"Uh, Percy you see-

"Miss Annabeth are you there?" a voiced echoed at the building

"I'm coming!" Annabeth replied.

She tooked a piece of paper from her pocket and laid it at my hands.

"I'm sorry ,Percy. I have to go home, but I'll be there" she said pointing at the paper

"I'll be expecting you, but you have to go." she added.

"Miss Annabeth, it's already 5:50 pm, your mother is worried."

Oh it's 5:50, okay...Wait, did the voice said _5:50_?! Oh crap! I'm supposed to be at the Parthenon by six! What the flipping Tartarus am I going to do?!

"Bye, Percy." Annabeth said then she done something that I haven't expected. She hugged me tightly.

"See you, Seaweed Brain" than she left with the voice

Seaweed Brain? I am so going to ask her why Seaweed Brain, but I have to go now. I shoved my hands at my pockets then I noticed the paper that Annabeth gave me as I read, it said:

_What: The Olympian Ball_

_You are invited to the ball of the century_

_When: Febuary 16_

_Where: The Sky Kingdom's Palace_

_Please present this invitation to be at the ball, We hope to see you there._

A Ball?! She expects me to be there?! Percy, relax you can do this. First the date, Febuary 16, that's almost a week. The Sky kingdom, I'll try my best to not be noticed. Fine I'll go for Annabeth. I got out of the building and as my face is getting swatted by branches, again. I bumped on someone so I tripped and rolled at the middle of the mini forest. I as I stand up I saw my best friend, Nico di Angelo who looks terrified.

"Nico-

"Percy, Camp Half-Blood is on fire, the guards from the Sky kingdom they found all of us."

I felt like my soul is being ripped out from me.

"Let's go!"

Nico and I ran as fast as we can and as I got to CHB all of the treehouses are on fire and a lot of guards are searching if they eliminated all of all the campers. As Nico and I are observing the horrible scene and hiding from those guards I heard a familiar voice saying my name. I shushed Nico and I told him to stay back as I head at the bush where I heard the voice. I saw Chiron lying at the ground while Leo and Frank are trying to help Chiron to sit up. I ask the two

"Where's Jason?"

"Don't worry he is trying to save what's left." Leo said

"Percy" Chiron said

"We won't be seeing each other for a while, You know I been thinking that maybe you are the kid at the prophecy.'

I felt confused at what he had said.

"What prophecy?"

"A friend of mine said that a person with a rightous and loyal heart will rule Olympus and establish peace and love at the whole country and he will put a stop at hatred and the wretched destiny of this country."

"What do you mean by wretched destiny of Olympus?"

He sighed heavily,"Percy, remember the things I taught you about the history of Olympus, For years Olympus is at war because a lot of outsiders are trying to invade Olympus like the Giants and the Titans."

I started to remember what he taught,"But, didn't they were able to coexist with each other?"

"At the start my boy, but the giants and the titans didn't last long because of the Olympians want to lead the whole country, which the others think is unfair. Now because of that fight the Olympians, Titans and Giants are at war until now, they're still out there."

I was about to say something than Jason suddenly came back with some medical supplies. Jason was about to heal Chiron but Chiron insisted that we should go before guards found us. I said no but Chiron was really stubborn.

"Chiron where would we go?"

"To land of the rising sun my boy, he will help you trust me." he said with a smile at his face.

"How?"

I heard some voices coming near the bushes that's why Chiron pushed me and yelled : GO!

As the group and I ran as far as we can, I saw Chiron getting arrested, Jason said we should go to fulfill Chiron's dream that I will change the world but, how will I do that I don't understand the history and what happened during the war? All I remember that Chiron said that at the start the three races are living in prosperity than they started the biggest wars at this country. But, Chiron trusts me that I will grant his wishes and I will know why the three races are fighting ever since. I turned to the guys, they look sad even Leo. I never seen that guy sad, this is the first time and said:

"Guys, we have to grant his wishes, Jason do you know anything about the land of the rising sun?"

Jason who is still frowning said,"The sun rises at the east so... It's the Solar KIngdom, it's located at the east side of Olympus."

"Guys, this is a quest so, all for one and one for all?"

All of them smiled and Leo said,"I'm your servant my prince, we should follow the wish of our mentor." Then they kneeled in front of me playing with Leo so I played too.

"I may be your prince, but without all of you, my servants, I'm just a prince with a head full of kelp"

I heard Nico and Frank snickered loudly and Leo and Jason smiled.

"We'll be together right?" Frank asked

I nodded at him and Nico shouted,"Forward to the Solar Kingdom!"

I looked at my friends and it was good, the thing they didn't knew that I'm not only the prince of slaves but all of us are. Our teamwork was excellent and I like to keep it that way. I said

"Who ever is first to get at the kingdom, I'll treat him dinner!"

Eventually all of us started to race to the kingdom, I know that we should be focusing at the mission but, we're just kids and this is where our journey starts.

**(A/N)Okay! End of Chapter, Guys sorry that I haven't updated for a couple of days because of tests at my school so I have to focus, but there are 2 tests left so I'll be updating faster than before. QUESTION FOR THE CHAPTER: Who is your favorite HoO(Heroes of Olympus) or PJatO(Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Character and why?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the slow update and thank you for reviewing I really appreciate that, I want to know what you're thinking so feel free to give suggestions or ideas to my story, thank you! This is the third chapter:**

**Chapter Three: Journey to the Kingdom for the Suns (Jason's POV)**

I was wondering what Chiron said to Percy, but one thing I'm sure of is it really meant a lot to Percy like the thing Chiron said will be the answer to his problems or something. As his friend I'm starting to worry about him because he didn't slept for a freaking day. It took us 2 days to reach the Solar Kingdom because the distance of the Central Forest and the Solar Kingdom is quite far and we kinda got lost for a day, but Percy said we'll be at the kingdom as the rises and we have to go to sleep. I was still worried for him so I took the first shift, he was about to argue but I didn't took no for an answer so he just slept at the second he lay down. Currently is 12 a.m and my shift is until 1. So I just watched and observed my surroundings after a while I decided to take a walk to stretch my muscles. The forest at night was a bit mysterious because there is fog everywhere and I can't almost see anything while I'm walking so I tend to trip a lot while on my walk. As I walk I saw a figure near a certain tree I'm not sure if it's a human or a wild animal so I hide at a different tree and I slowly back away from the figure so I can warn the others about it but suddenly as I back away I tripped to which it seems to be a very large root of a big tree and I made a noise and I heard a gasp, not just an ordinary gasp it's a gasp of a _girl_. The figure started running away I said:

"Wait?!"

I ran as fast as I can, I got to admit that the girl was fast but I'm still faster than her, but the problem is she tripped and she can't get up. I started to approach her and I was right it was a girl, she was covering her face like a child who doesn't want to see the monster hiding at their closet when they're sleeping.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The girl faced me. Well the first thing that I noticed is she is really beautiful and she has choppy brown hair, wait a minute I'm not sure but her eyes change color. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and she is blushing for a reason then laughing quietly.

"You could help me you know, that is if your done staring at me" she said with a smile.

I started to blush fiercly,"I'm sorry are you fine?"

"I can't move my right foot."

I touched her injured foot and she winced a little but she smiled at me and she was right, she has a sprain so I tried to massage her,"This might take a while so... What's your name?" I asked.

She held out her hand,"Piper. Piper Mclean." Again with those charming eyes

I took her hand and said,"Jason. Jason Grace." She smiled at me.

"So who is Jason Grace?" she asked curiously.

I smiled at her and we just talked for hours and, did I mentioned that she's pretty. At our talk she mentioned that she is also trained for combat in case that she is attacked or something and she unsheathed her dagger and I immediately noticed her dagger.

"Katoptris" I said

"Yes, the looking glass." she started looking at the sky and she was surprised,"O my gods! I should be home by now."

I stared at the sky and I realize the sun is slowly rising up and...Di immortales! I didn't woke up Leo for the second shift, that means I didn't sleep for six hours?!

"Uh Piper I need to go to."

"Me too Jason, well see you next time." She smiled at me

Piper ran really fast and I ran to the opposite direction and waiting for me is a really worried Percy, he is so worried the first thing that greeted me is a question and a question and...well you know what I mean.

"Jason where were you last night?! Are you okay? Did someone found us? Is-

"Perce chill I just met someone while I'm on a walk"

Leo smiled and said,"Oh, Jason has a crush."

"Who is it?" Frank asked

"Is she pretty?" Nico asked

I blushed lightly,"Uh, yeah. Her name is Piper. Piper Mclean"

"Piper Mclean, sounds familiar but I can't point my finger on it" Percy retorted

"Well what now Perce?"

"Let's go and look for this guy that Chiron's talking about."

We walk for like 10 minutes and we reached our destination and well the Solar Kingdom is not really what I expect it to be. The sun shines brightly at the kingdom and that what makes it look good. It has big houses which is either color yellow, orange or gold. Leo who is either really ADHD or insane even tried to still some bricks from the construction site.

"Leo, that is not gold it's just a brick painted gold." Frank said while pulling Leo out of the construction site.

Leo finally got to his senses and we started looking for this guy that Chiron said. After hours of searching we still didn't find the guy so we keep looking for him. We look for him until it was already lunch, we were all tired from finding the guy, running from guards, steal food to go, running from guards and angry shopowners. We finally got away from those guards and ended up in an old house made of wood, we wre catching our breaths than out of nowhere Nico asked:

"Is it just me or did I hear someone playing the guitar"

We slowly looked behind our backs and we saw a blond guy in a black coat playing guitar to kids who roam at the streets, the kids seem happy because the blond guy was gooda nd he's started singing and he definetly has talent. The five of us were just frozen until he ended his song and the kids started to ran towards the street. He noticed us and he faced us and the first thing that I realize is his gold eyes it's warm like the sun.

"I heard you were looking for a guy who knows Chiron, I know him" he said

"You know the guy or Chiron." Frank asked nervously because he really is not a people person ever since...never mind.

"Chill, I know Chiron and I won't hurt you, Frank." he said

Frank stumbled back,"How did you know my name?"

He just smiled warmly at Frank,"Why won't we talk inside.",he gestured at the wooden house.

Finally Percy bite,"Who are you?" he asked.

He just faced all of us while smiling warmly and said:

"Sorry, I forgot to introduced myself I'm Apollo the King of the Solar Kingdom."


	4. Chapter 4: The one who knows everything

**Hey, guys! Thank you for commenting at my story for me to improve on my story. I thank you for your support because this is my first story and it's natural for me to feel nervous. DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING This is the fourth chapter:**

**Chapter Four: The Guy who knows Everything(Percy's POV)**

Jason immediately bowed at King Apollo after he introduced himself and he said that we should go inside to rest and hide from those chasing guards. Apollo started cooking some food and the second his done we ate because we haven't eaten for a day, I thought that Apollo will be angry for our behaivor but he said that he understands us. Eventhough Apollo was acting really nice I couldn't shake the feeling that he's doing this for a reason so I started to talk to him:

"Um...King Apollo, How did you know Chiron?"

"Oh, Chiron and I are great friends. I find him a really proper and wise, and he is the best person to seek advice."

"I didn't get what he meant about a prophecy about changing the world through me."

After I finished my sentence for a microsecond he looked very serious about what I said. He faced the other guys and said:"Can I excuse Percy for a second."

All of them nodded and Apollo and I got out of the house and walked at the mini forest near the old house. We walked for a minute and he suddenly said:

"Percy do you know the history of the 3 races?"

"Yes, Chiron explained that before the war the 3 races live peacefully in one territory Suddenly the Giants and the Titans wanted more because the Olympians rule that territory and they started the rebellion so ever since that day the 3 races are at war."

He looked at me solemnly and asked,"Do you know why the war happened?"

I just looked at him cluelessly and he said,"Equality, Percy. Up until now that was your problem right?"

I was really surprised in what he said. How did he know that I was a slave? "How did you know us, Apollo?"

He faced me and simply answered,"I know everything, Percy. I'm known for that thing."

"Did other people knew about this?"

"No, we Olympians vowed to never tell the people our powers, Percy."

I looked at him confuse, why did the Ol-...I figured it out. I faced Apollo and said:

"It wasn't just equality that made the 2 races to start the war, was it? The 2 races knew that you have powers which made them think that they would be treated inequality so they started the war."

Apollo smiled at me,"As expected Chiron taught you well."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You are the person at the prophecy, Percy. For able to you to change the world, you have to understand it. Percy do you know that the Olympians and the people, the race called humans are very different?"

I tried to recall what Chiron discussed about this topic, but I don't remember what he said,"Let me guess our only difference is you have powers and we don't?"

"Yeah there's that and the bloodline of the Olympians are only present when you are a part of a royal family."

"So I'm just a human, huh. Well how can I change the world now?"

Apollo looked at me directly like the question made him nervous and guilty.

"Well you need to make a name for yourself Percy to earn the respect of the rest of the Olympians. Don't worry you already have my respect."

"How did I got your respect?"

"Because Percy I want the war over, I'm tired of the Titans and the Giants plotting our doom. I just want to live peacefully with my people and to prove my dad and Arty that I can do something smart and good for a change."

"Arty? Do you mean Queen Artemis."

He smiled at me,"Yeah my twin sister, she is cool except the fact that she hates boys because she thinks that all boys, including me are stupid."

He looked sad just now, I understand Apollo that he is judged because of his performance. Zeus is known for being a perfertionist, but he didn't have to go that far to look good because for me relationship between friends and family is better than pride and image. Apollo handed me a necklace, it's not an ordinary necklace. It's a big round wooden necklace with 5 little holes at the upper side and another 5 at the southern side. Dividing the north and south holes is a description at a middle. It's in greek, but I understood it immediately. It said,"In equality is to see the good in others which is the key to receive what is most important of all."

"What's with the 10 holes, Apollo."

"Percy, the Olympians have this certain tradition that when an Olympian is impressed by an another race we give seals that are carved out of stones or minerals as the sign of approval."

Apollo held out his hand and I saw a piece of gold and I reached for it. From a far distance it looks like a coin but when you observe it, it is gold. At the front it's design is the sun of course and at the back it said,"The official seal of King Apollo, King of the Solar Kingdom."

"Apollo it's-

"Percy, Chiron trusts you to fulfill the prophecy and I will do my best to support you too and Percy I would like to know that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry, Apollo?"

Apollo was about to say something than suddenly a Solar Kingdom guard called to Apollo,"My King, we have to go back at the palace. Someone has found a wandering Titan and their might be more to come."

Apollo faced me worriedly and said,"Percy, you and the others have to go."

"Where to Apollo? I don't know what's next, Chiron just instructed me to go here?!"

Apollo just said "5 slaves shall change the world

to tell the Olympians that they want to be heard

pain and sacrifice will reign at first sight

but at the end the thing that will last forever is right.

"Percy, is not just you that will save the world but with your friends too. The place you will seek next is the place where weapons are more just tools. He smiled at me.

"But-

"You have to go now!"

I ran to the old house and there I saw the four guys sleeping at the floor apparently because of fatigue.

"Guys!" I half-screamed

At my scream all of them got up and looked worried,"Why did you woke us up? Nico asked angrily

"Run?" Frank asked like it's an obvious thing to do, which it is for us.

"Run."

We immediately escaped from the old house and ran althrough the woods. The last thing I saw was Apollo looking at me with guilt and worry.

**Okay! That's for the fourth chapter. Random question what stories do you find really good because for the past few days I can't find a good story to read when I'm bored so I suggest that you can give me some stories to read. Thanks for the support! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: The Fire Kingdom

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the slow update, tests are coming up again. Please review, I really appreciate it. DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING This is the fifth chapter:**

**Chapter Five:The Fire Kingdom(Leo's POV)**

The first thing I knew was I was sleeping then suddenly I was running to the central woods to escape from those Solar Guards who kept pestering and irratating me. After miles and miles of running from the Solar Kingdom Percy finally slowed down for us to take a rest and to figure out our next destination. As always Percy consulted Jason for stuff related to the three races and other boring educational stuff.

"Jason do you know a place where weapons are more than just tools?" Percy asked

Jason thought for a minute while muttering something about tools and weapons like a mantra. Then suddenly Jason just stand and whispered something to Percy and he told us to gather together.

"What's the plan, Prince?" Nico asked

"Jason said our next destination is the Fire Kingdom, the land ruled by King Hephaestus."

There where some whispers about their opinion to the King of fire. For me I think he is awesome, he is known for inventing the most beneficial and good quality weapons throughout the whole country. One day when I was 13 I tried visited King Hephaestus by sneaking to an event. I waited until the event was over than I followed him to his room where he started to make new weapons for the Fire Kingdom. I watched him for hours until he finished the sword. It was really cool so I started to look at him as an inspiration and that started my goal in life, to surpass him and be the best inventor throughout the whole Olympus. Many people thought that I was insane, but the group never laugh at me. They believed me and will support me, I know this because from the start we are different people, but that what makes us a great team. They think that my talent with tools are really fascinating most of the topics they talked about was my new inventions. I felt really close to them since they befriended me when I got here, and it seems the first time to experience how to love and be loved by others. So I will try my best to maintain our friendship whatever it takes. Thus me working really hard for my inventions to work despite judgements. Starting that day my friends are the only family I had. We were quiet while approaching the Fire Kingdom maybe from exhaustion. The Fire Kingdom is located just beside the Solar Kingdom so, it's not really a long trip. After a while it is already night as we came to the Fire Kingdom, and there are a lot of people walking at the kingdom. Jason asked Percy:

"So, what now?"

"We need to get Hephaestus' seal and approval." he said while gesturing at the necklace.

"Uhm, how?" I asked

"We just need to see him, Leo. In private."

"Percy there is an event going on, how do you expect us to do that?"

"We will sneak in at his palace and talk to him and-"

"Percy, we should hide right now." Frank said nervously

All of us immediately hide at a bush and there we saw a lot of Fire Kingdom guards with swords, daggers or guns, guarding the perimeter of the location of the event.

"Okay, tell me how are is our plan gonna work in this circumstances?" I stiffened

"We can do this, we just need to be alert at all times." Percy reassured

"So, let's go?" Nico asked

I really don't know anything about that guy, the only thing I knew is his name, age and basically his regular skin tone is pale. For me he is really weird, but Percy trusts Nico the most and I don't know why. If Percy finds Nico reliable then I find him reliable too.

Percy just nodded his head and we split in different directions, I know what your saying. That we are so stupid in doing that but it's our thing, we like taking in new challenges so in times that when we need to escape or to move in a certain point we always split up. This tradition started when we are 15 up until now we still follow the group's tradition. I ran like it's the most simplest thing to do and as I ran I saw a man ordering food for his date and it seems that he left his coat unattended so I kind snatch it and I wear the coat for me to not be recognize. After a while I reached our location and I found the rest of the group hiding at the shadows so I crept closer and closer and-

"BOO!"

Frank jumped and is eventually caught by Percy. As Frank faced me, well he looked angry a bit but it seems that the mission is more important than breaking the group.

"Sorry, dude." I said in advance

"Okay." He faced Percy,"So how do we get in?"

Percy grinned. "Jason should be-"

Percy was cut out by Jason who is apparantly holding something. I was actually surprised because I thought Jason was here.

"Special Delivery." Jason said

Jason gave us 5 tuxes each, instead of a suit jacket we all got black vest with a black tie.

"What's with the tux, Jason?" I asked

"We'll sneak in as butlers and servants at the party, sorry but that's what we got."

I just nodded and wore the tux and took a look at the mirror. I suddenly felt a certain kind of saddness dwell within me, I was always the bad guy or the dumpee. Eventhough I expressed my feelings, in the end it always doesn't matter because I have nothing. No money, power, honor, nothing. I'm just a sore and ugly loser and I can't change that. I'll just be forgotten, forever.

"You look grand, champ." I turned around and I saw Jason standing there and looking at me.

"You too."

"Well don't be insecure about yourself, I was just standing here while you look like a dead man."

"Easy to say, I don't have your looks."

Jason shifted uncomfortably, it's true what I said. Jason and Percy are considered the heartthrobs of CHB. In the two's presence there are always love-strucked girls and fainted ladies. They are always like talking about Percy's charms or Jason's leader trait. Some people also liked Nico because he's cool because he's the bad boy type.

"You know someone will like you despite your looks."

"Really I don't believe you."

"Your special, Leo. You have the fun, energizing and crazy personality out of all the people. All of us like you because we think you are special in your own way, and that makes the Leo we know right now."

I was actually taken a back of what he said, I never knew that's the way the group would describe me. So I flashed my signature grin at Jason.

"Let's start the show."

We settled ourselves to our positions and wait for our signal. For the opening remarks of the party, King Hepheastus gave a speech for the development of the Fire Kingdom and then the food is served. I sighed heavily, it's time. As I grab a tray with some champagne and put the ear communication device that I invented at my ear then moved out. I must say there are a lot of guests coming from the diffrent kingdoms. I saw King Zeus with Dutchess Hestia, the dutchess of the Sky Kingdom. Well I served champagne to the other guests then suddenly I heard Percy's voice,

"Okay, time to find the king, Leo."

I started to loiter around his palace and it was beautiful with the paintings hanging at the walls. As I was still giving some champagne I saw a beautiful girl, she has brown hair and gorgeous eyes. She looked tough and really confident, just my type. I was about to get near her but she is called by King Hephaestus who is apparantly at the second floor at his palace. She walked elegantly to the balcony, and began to speak:

"Hello everyone, apparantly King Ares cannot come to King Hephaestus' Birthday Party so I'm his proxy, I'm Reyna the Commander of the army of the Love and War Kingdom."

The second she finished talking there were a lot of whisper about Reyna as a commander, she must be great if King Ares trusts her. As I was still admiring Reyna I saw Percy slowly approaching the King of Fire, he found me and signaled me to come and help him. I hurried off and as I was running I bumped at a guest:

"Sorry sir, I wasn't careful"

I looked up at the guest and saw my worst nightmare, it can't be him. He's my owner but I left him at the Sky Kingdom when Percy found me. What is he doing here? He smirked at me and he screamed:

"Help! This guy is a criminal and he's trying to steal something?!"

Percy immediately mouth run and I immediately run outside the palace with a mob of angry soldiers after me. Great, just great I thought. After a while I was join by the others, and they started to ask me questions, but my only answer was:

"Later, okay but first run."

I'll admit the soldiers here are fast because they caught up to us and they captured Frank. The soldiers were carrying swords and flamethrowers. Eventually they surrounded us and starting beating us, I started to get worried, it was my fault. If I didn't bumped my owner we shouldn't be in this situation. I hated how they judged my friends, always the problem eventhough we didn't do anything wrong. My blood started to boil when they carried Nico and they pushed him at the floor, the guards aimed the flamethrower at him. I was so angry I knocked one guard unconcious and go at Nico's aid, I pushed him aside and one of the guards smirked at me and fired the flamthrower at me and all I saw was orange and then the guards again. They looked surprised. The guard tryed to fired it at Percy but I won't let them do that, first I was the one being protected but know I will be the one protecting them. Tears stared to formed at my eyes, they never left my side, ever. When I was sad they were always there. I screamed my heart out and suddenly fire came out of my body and everyone was startled and I started attacking the guards one by one. I was startled too but I feel like I'm used when I'm on fire. I was about to win but I can't beat all the guards and more to come judging from the other mob of soldiers coming. Suddenly I became slower and weaker by the second, maybe I can't stand this for a period of time, but soon I will use this for good. At the end I collapse at the floor and all I know is a guy with big hands and an orange cape.

**That's a wrap for this chapter. Please remember to review so I'll know what's on your mind. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6:The Life of Leo Valdez

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update I need to review for my last tests and then Summer Vacation at my school. Thank you for the support and the reviews. Some of you are asking when will Percy meet Annabeth again well...soon. Sorry I can't spoil the story, but the ball is near so soon. Here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 6: The Life of Leo Valdez(Leo's POV)**

The first thing that I saw is darkness then suddenly I saw a man with strong arms carrying me while escaping from a mob of people. There was a cry of a baby but I don't know where it came from, I tried to look at the face of the man carrying me but I can't see his him like whe I focus at his face it seems a blur. After running it seems that he couldn't outrun the mob so he found an abandoned house and placed me there. As he slowly leaves me the cry of the baby got louder and louder. Where did that came from? After a few minutes the house was a blaze I don't know where did the fire came from but it spread out really fast still with the cry. After a while there was a person who carried me we left the burning house. Then I heard:

"LEO!"

I opened my eyes and I saw I was locked up in a cell. I tried to find who called me and I saw Jason in a cell just across mine. Leo clenched his fist, he hated that dream he always dreamt of that he just didn't know what it means. Leo was suppose to ask Jason something then suddenly someone came in and opened their cells and cuffed their hands. It was one of the guards that he punched, he said:

"The King wants to talk to the five of you, regarding the incident last night."

A lot of guards are keeping an eye at me and we enter a room. I saw Percy, Frank and Nico standing in front of the King. The King ordered the guards to leave except one.

"Mind to explain what happened?" he said

Percy explain everything including hs weird necklace he left the fact that I went on fire. The guard whispered something to the King and the KIng nodded and te guard came to me and said:

"Where's the flamethrower you stole?"

I didn't stole a flamethrower,"I didn't stole anything."

"Then where did the fire came from? It's impossible that it came from your body."

That widened King Hepheastus' eyes. He asked the guard to leave and he obeyed the King's order. The King came near me and he just stared at me and said:

"Show me."

"Uh, what?"

He just stared at me and started to attacked me with fire from his hands. I saw Jason came but it was too late, my eyes widen and I just covered my face then all I saw was orange. I thought maybe I'll die in this inferno but what surprised me is that I saw the group and the king stared me surprisingly.

"You should be dead or burned."

He came near me, I thought that he will strangle me but he took my hand and he applied bandaids to my wounds. After a while he left and came back with my tool kit in his hands.

"Why?" I said

"It seems that Apollo sent all of you, it explains his seal at the boy's necklace and it seems that I'm next."

"Yeah, your right."

He looked at me directly,"What's your name my boy?"

"Leo. Leo Valdez."

He smiled at me and he took my hand,"Mind to tell me something about you?"

"About me?"

"Yes."

He feed us and welcomed us in his kingdom, he always smile at me and I liked it for a reason I do not know. After all of the touring and stuff King Hephaestus said that we should rest first and he lead us to our respective guest rooms. In a few minutes the rest of the group barged into my room and locked it. Percy faced me and asked:

"I just remembered how did you became you, the question of the King is very interesting and all of us are interested too. Do you mind telling us the story?"

I felt uncomfortable, they already knew that Percy saved me from my abusive family and they treated me as an alien. They never cared for me, they were selfish and cruel and just evil.

"Fine ask me anything."

"I want to know your childhood, we want to help you Leo." Jason said

I sighed heavily,"Fine, if you insist. This is my story."

-FLASHBACK-

When I was six I started to do my chores, the usual clean the whole house, do the laundrey, get water from the well, feed the house dog, wash the dishes and of course try my hardest not to hit my stupid stepbrother or else. I woke up six in the morning everyday just to finish my chores in a day. I started to mop the dining room after I mop the other parts of the house so I could finish and have some rest. Then someone said:

"Hey look at here, it's stupid Leo." I rose my head and I saw Daniel my good for nothing stepbrother.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I think you missed a spot." he said then he let go of his glass of water and it hit the floor.

"What's that noise?!" a voice shouted, his came and Daniel shouted,"Dad he did it!"

Mr Walker started dragging me out of the house and he started beating me. He had strong arms, I was so afraid of him that tears streaming down on my face while he still beating me with darns and damns. After a minute I was full of bruises and cuts at my whole body and he said:

"No dinner for 3 days! Do you know how expensive that glass was?!"

As Mr Walker started to get back at the house I coughed and some blood came from my mouth. I got up and continue with my chores and I done it in half a day. I started to wash my wounds and put some bandaid, after that I got out and walk around the Sky Kingdom and I found some kids in the park. I came near them and said:

"Do you want to play?"

Then the parents of the children came and said:

"You, go home and go away from us."

I came closer,"But, I just want to play with them."

The old lady looked at me angrily and pushed me hard,"Don't _ever_ come near us again.", and they left me all alone.

As they were leaving I clenched my fist, why are they all like that? Always judging and always pushing me away. Is there something different about me or maybe I'm not from this world? Why do I get to deserve this treatment, it's always you can have power and whatever you want when you have money. From the day I was born I was already labeled. I got up and loiter around town for a while then I realized that I was supposed to be home in this hour, I ran to the house and there an angry Mr Walker is standing. His face was scary but I breath slowly and I tried to imagine him in a pink tutu with a red rose in his mouth, I smirked under my breath and luckily he didn't heard me. I was face to face with him and he asked:

"Where have you been?"

"Um, a walk?"

He punched me in the face,"If you got injured it is my responsibility to pay your bills and we end up bankrupt!

I got up and said,"Sorry, Sir."

I walked in at the house and Mrs Walker said that I should get started to wash the dishes and I did. I endured that pain for six years so I'm still the same as I turned twelve, with the same chores.

I got out of the house and got the clothes that are dry and started to fold them, after a while someone called me and it's Daniel. He said that he wants to play with me, I thought that it's an act but I tagged along. After a while Daniel and I met a few children who appears to be Daniel's friends.

"Uh, what are we up to?" Daniel is also twelve like me.

"Nothing just fire."

"Fire?"

He smiled at me,"Don't be a coward Leo. It's just fire."

We were up all night and playing with fire, we were running and suddenly Daniel tripped with a lighted match in his hand so Daniel set a house on fire. After a while the Sky Kingdom soldiers came and asked who set the house on fire because it is own by Lady Charlotte, a rich woman and they blame in on me. I was objecting but all of Daniel's friends blamed me so I ended up to Mr and Mrs Walker and they need to pay and Mr Walker got so mad at me that I was beaten again and he just threw me out if the street. He said that I was a freak and nobody will appreciate me as a person. I got mad at him, all of them has no right to do that. I screamed at him and suddenly fire came at my whole body. Mr Walker was shocked and he yelled at me:

"You are a freak and a monster! Nobody will ever except you!"

"Shut up! All of you! Why does everybody treated me like this?! I didn't do anything wrong?"

The fire got large at my whole body then someone hit me with a pipe at my back, it was Daniel. I started to feel my body losing power and half concious at the ground. In time the soldiers took me and locked me up in a cell. After a minute of laying on the floor I heard someone calling me so I stood up and saw a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"You look tough, what's your name?"

"Leo Valdez, you?"

"Percy Jackson. You want to go to camp it'll be fun and a lot of people."

"Why so suddenly, we barely knew each other."

"I think that you are not bad, the look on your eyes tell me that you are tired of this life just full of bad things so let's start fresh. Let's go Leo, Let's go to a place where we can escape this world and have fun."

I was stunned he could say that by looking at me, and he trusts me. A place where I can escape this and have fun, I like it. I said sure and he smiled at me widely.

"Okay how do we escaped?" I said while working on the locks

Percy just smiled and opened his cell like a guard forgot to lock his cell,"Okay, your turn."

He was supposed to unlocked the gate but I opened it first by a sharp piece of glass just scattered on my cell. Percy looked impressed and said:

"You got potential, come on I'll introduced to you my two best friends, Nico and Jason. Don't worry all of us are nice."

It's the first time I realize that maybe there are still good people in this world.

**That's a wrap everyone, I'm sorry that I kind of do not add Percabeth to past chapters but I promise you that there will be Percabeth or other couples coming your way after one or two chapters. REVIEW PLEASE, thanks. Question: Who's your favorite character in the two series(HoO and PJatO) only answer one. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Different Sparks

**Sorry for the slow update but I didn't have Internet for a few days with some annoyance at Hermes because he loves to tick me off. This Chapter focuses on Leo and how he thinks, so a little romance sorry. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. So here it is!:**

**Chapter 7: Diffrent Sparks(Leo's POV)**

As I finish my story everyone was just surprised with a hint of anger. Then suddenly someone knocked at my room and I saw King Hephaestus poking his head in.

"Hey I'll just remind you that I'll be in a meeting with Ares' Commander in case that you'll need something."

"Um, okay."

Then he just left without saying a word. Then Frank asked Percy:

"So what's next?"

"Well we got his seal so-"

Percy's sentence was cut off by an explosion that shook at the kingdom.

"Uh what was that"

Percy looked outside and gritted his teeth,"This kingdom is attacked by Titans."

"Uprisings?"

"Yeah, a lot of soldiers are fighting but it seems that we're outnumbered."

Suddenly the king comes in with a bunch of weapons,"Boys take these and get out of here."

The King gave Percy a pen which confuses me. Percy seems to have similar thoughts.

"Um King Hephaestus I know this is rude but we're in a war so why a pen?"

"Don't worry boys all of these weapons are made by me so pick something up and fight."

All of us were surprised,"Why?"

He looked at us hopelessly,"Boys if you plan to collect the seals it's not gonna be easy, especially now that the Titans started a war they'll be after the seals. Apollo gave his seal so you guys must be something, right?"

Percy looked at his pen,"We'll do it, for Chiron. He sacrificed so much for us, we need to return it."

Everyone agreed, Frank picked a bow and a quiver of arrows.

The king looked at him,"It never loses arrows but it needs 2 mins to recharge."

Jason grabbed a coin,"That's Ivlivs it can turn to a sword or spear, it depends on the outcome."

NIco grabbed the black sword,"That's Stygian Iron, only found in the Underworld."

The only thing that's left is a tool belt and of course that was mine,"That tool belt has a lot of space in it and a lot of tools."

Suddenly Reyna that girl at the party came in and talked to the King. She's dressed in an armor with a dagger clinging to it:

"My Lord we await you're orders, King Ares sent us immediately since it's our jobs to hold off the Titans."

He looked serious for a moment,"How many are they?"

"50"

"Since my people are fighting at the war we need to close the gates to make sure reinforcements won't come. There are two gates in my kingdom the North and the South. We'll send two teams to close the gates, Nico and Frank will deal at the North and for the South, Leo and Reyna."

"What?" Reyna reacted

The King nodded,"Jason and Percy will be the diversions so the Titans will focus on them and take te chance to run to the gates safely, when you close it already use this."

He handed both teams flares,"When you succesfully close both gates, well the fun part begins. We should get moving."

Reyna and I are getting ready to depart and I decided to talk to her for a while:

"So you're the commander?"

She nodded,"King Ares trained me to be a leader since my parents abandoned me."

"I'm Leo Valdez by the way."

"Reyna."

"So...Let's work hard to succeed, okay."

"To be clear we're just allies I don't want forming bonds."

When she said that she sounded scarred, What happened to her?

"Reyna, what-"

"Let's go."

Just as planned Jason and Percy distracted the Titans while respectived teams head to the goal. We ran and ran of course and nothing bad happened but there is this unsettling feeling inside me and-

"Leo, watch out!"

An arrow pierce my shoulder and at the top of a building is a figure of a person in armor holding a bow. I looked at my would it was nothing just a simple cut.

"Who are you?" Reyna said

"Sorry if I didn't introduced myself, I'm Cobra the Captain of this sector. We came to take over this kingdom and it seems that you two are getting in my way. It'll be a shame to kill you but I will anyway."

Cobra has gold eyes that sometimes shifts to purple. I looked at Reyna:

"So let's defeat that guy."

Reyna smiled at me,"That's the smartest thing you said all day."

"I have my moments."

I pulled out my hammer and her held her dagger and we attacked

Cobra was fast and he also has a sword so he could do short or long range combat with no problem. I tried to use fire which surprised him, but I didn't get to practice much so all I could do is summon fireballs which can be dodged easily and after a few attempts I had a plan I gazed at Reyna hoping that she understood and she did, she ran towards the gate that is a few feet away.

Cobra started to say,"You can't get away from me that easily." He plucked an arrow and shot it but luckily I formed a barrier and protected her.

"One on One." I said

He smirked,"You? You're just a co-"

I punched him hard,"Don't underestimate my family and my friends."

I summoned fire and used it to punch him over and over at the face and gut until he got on he's knees. I learned that I can produce and manipuate fire into any form. Then I let the fire spread through my body,"This is the end of your-

My vision blurred and got on my knees and my whole body felt numb,"What did you-?"

He laughed,"Did it already kicked in?"

Kicked in? This is...Poison?

"The thing on your body is poison, it's on that arrow I shot earlier. It seems that that Reyna girl closed the gate and sent a flare, to bad you'll die in 5 mins."

He kicked me and I landed on the ground,"Next is that Reyna girl."

He walked towards Reyna,"Wait!" I said but he ignored me

He drew his sword and clashed with Reyna they were good but Cobra is better, everytime she was dragged down she would just stand up with a pained face. They continued to clash until Cobra disarmed her and he beat her up. I was in rage, how heartless is this guy? I tried to stand up but I only managed to kneel, Cobra drew his sword and raised it high,"Time to die."

Reyna was frozen but she looked like she could die with honor. Cobra swing the sword but I managed to block it with my body creating a new cut at my back. I stand in front of them trying to catch my breath and keep my vision steady, Reyna looked pissed though:

"Why did you do that? I could die happily and-"

I slapped her hard though I know she would kill me,"Stupid and you call yourself a leader? Die happily, why would you die and leave your comrades. Your the leader but you never had friends am I right? Your reaction about bonds is deep and you always depended on yourself, that's why you were pissed when I protected you. Being protected doesn't mean you're weak it means that there is someone willing to spend time with you and to get to know you. Innocent lives are taken in this war so we should continue to live on and fight, you're thinking that I shouldn't be the one to tell you this since I always let others do all the work, but I'm tired being that guy. I want my comrades to trust me because I want to be a man that wants to help changing this world. Indeed the world is a cruel, but I'm here standing in front of you trying to fight because..." Fire spread throughout my body. "I'll fight and live with my friends."

I faced Cobra who looks shock,"No it can't be, you should be paralyze."

I shout a war cry and tackled him,"Leo's Special Move: Fire Spear!"

I knew it was a direct hit, Cobra was knocked out after that the pain from the poison came back and I was lying at the floor and I saw Reyna's face:

"Leo, hold on we'll get you an antidote."

I smiled since it was the first time I saw her worried,"Reyna."

"What is it?"

"If I die can you promise me to be your first friend."

She looks shock but she gave in,"Fine, you're my first friend." she said with a smile on her face.

The Spark of Friendship with Reyna, I hope to keep it that way and if I live I hope to kindle it's warmth and with a smile on my face the only thing I saw was darkness.

**Hey guys that's a wrap, I'm sorry that I haven't updated recenty and please forgive me because it's writers block, but review please I mean it. Sorry again!**

**Bonus Question for this chapter(This is to test if you understand my story):**

**There are 2 Different Sparks in this Chapter, what is it?**


End file.
